The Dirty Stories of Chuster
by Chuster
Summary: This "book of stories" present some perve stories, about Naruto characters, that even Jiriya would be proud of ;
1. Hot Springs Harem

Some Perve Story - #1.- Beggining

* * *

AN:

As a matter of fact, this is the first story I've writen in English and... well, I think it reaches the minimal limit :D

Have fun with this perve story

* * *

After a tough mission in August, Both Hinata and her team felt that they needed a little vacation. although all of them had worked hard, Hinata was exhausted the most, so she decided to go to Hot Springs Village and rest her aching muscles. As she walked towards the hot springs, she met with her cousin, Neji, and wished him luck on his next mission...

After reaching the spring and paying the entrance fee (a bit expensive, it must be said) she left her clothes in a hollow on the great shelf there Taking a couple of towels she walked toward the pool. When she reached it's edge she scanned the campus with her eyes: there was nobody else but her. Not a soul in the entire pool. Feeling a little more confident, she removed her towel, leaving it at the edge of the warm waters before she slowly emerged her self into the pool. Leaning against the wall, she stood still, allowing the water to sway her long hair...

Suddenly she heard as the door opened and shut. Someone had entered the pool. The new arivals shadow slowly became visible through the mist the hot waters were producing. It was Sakura.

- Hey, Sakura - Hinata said shyly

- Hey, Hinata. How about your last mission? - Sakura answered

- Well... I'm a little ground - Hinata said, touching her shoulder area - I came to see if I could relax a bit...

Sakura understood because of her own, personal fatigue. Her last mission had consisted of three days fighting. She knew that she deserved a break and exactly just how the two of them could relax ...

slowly she walked over to Hinata, who was distracted, and placed her face inches from the shy girls head

- What... what are you doing, Sakura? - Hinata asked, surprised

- I think I have an idea... on how to relax - Sakura replied in a soft voice

Suddenly, Sakura's lips touched Hinata's and soon occupied her entire mouth. Slowly, she introduced her tongue in to the girls mouth, and began to play with Hinata... Surprised, at first Hinata resisted, but a feeling inside of her broke free suddenly. The strength she had had moments before gave way to an uncontrollable lust

The young Hyuga grabbed Sakura's head with both hands and began to kiss her passionately.

This continued for a long while until she had an idea: breaking the kiss, she began to lick the pink-haired nin's torso, an idea that seemed more fun than just kissing. Quickly, she licked Sakura's breasts, lingering on her nipples, which soon became stiff. Shee continued playing with them, nibbling gently until Sakura began broadcasting a few small gasps. Then, Sakura took the reins of the situation and did the same to Hinata, who did not resist at all...

After a few minutes, Hinata caught one of her hands under the water, and began looking for the space between Sakura's legs. Sakura noticed the long thin fingers inside of her and shuddered a little, before getting used to the fine touch. Sakura imitated Hinata's movements and did the same to her partner, inserting a finger and then another to massage the area concerned.

After a few long minutes of touching, a severe blush appeared on both of their faces. The heat that the pool and carrying over proved too much for them. They exited the pool and continued their activities at it's edge, sitting with spread legs and kissing intimately...

Soon, Sakura lay on the floor, panting and flushed. Hinata lay down on top of her, joining the breasts of the pink-haired girls with hers and making her nipples hard and firm. Then, Hinata began to kiss her neck, mouth, dropping slowly down her body until it reach the area between her legs. With the help of her fingers, her tongue began to unravel the "mysteries" within. She started slowly, but soon began to increase the pace, until she felt Sakura's hands pushing down on her head.

- Go on. Dont give in... - Sakura moaned slowly

The young Hyuga understood the order and began to lick more thoroughly the "petals" of her "flower." First slowly, then increasing the pace using her slender fingers to caress. She increased The rhythm more and more, until he felt Sakura's body begin to shake. Removing her lips she asked:

- Sakura, are you...?

But her question was cut off... A huge splash erupted from the area previously "massaged" by the young Hyuga teen and splashed in the the girls' mouth. Hinata licked at the sticky substance and said...

- Now... it's your turn, Sakura - Hinata said

- Yes... yes - said she tremulously

They exchanged positions, but Hinata emerged herself partly into the spring to make things easier for the weakened Sakura. Sakura began to lick freely at Hinata's "flower", causing them both to begin to moaning slowly, emitting groans like the purring of a cat. She kept licking with the help of her fingers, feeling the indications of Hinata. She continued licking Hinata intimate area until her tongue was completely inside. This made Hinata really shiver, causing her a sensation like that of Sakuras: within seconds, Sakura found her mouth full of that same sticky liquid.

Once completed, the two lay on the floor, tired, breathless and flushed wildly.

In the end, they had indeed managed to relax...


	2. Lujuria en las Fuentes Termales

Tras una dura misión, tanto Hinata como el equipo 8, necesitaban unas pequeñas vacaciones. Sobre todo, por el esfuerzo del que hicieron gala, tanto ella como el resto del equipo, pero Hinata estaba extenuada y cansada, así que decidió ir a las Fuentes Termales de la Villa y así dar un descanso a sus doloridos músculos. Después de pasar por casa para dejar un par de cosas, se encaminó hacía las fuentes termales, no sin antes cruzarse con su primo, Neji, al cual le deseó suerte para su próxima misión...

Tras llegar a las fuentes y pagar la cuota de entrada (un poco cara, todo hay que decirlo) dejo su ropa en un hueco de la gran estantería allí cercana, cogía un par de toallas y dirigió sus pasos hacía la piscina. Una vez entró, recorrió con la mirada el recinto: no había nadie. Ni un alma en toda la piscina. Confiada de ello, se quitó la toalla, dejándola cerca y se metió en las cálidas aguas. Poco a poco, se fue metiendo en la piscina. Se apoyó contra la pared de esta y se quedó quieta, dejando que el agua meciera su largo pelo...

De pronto, oyó como se abría la puerta y volvía a cerrarse. Alguien había entrado. Después, otra persona entraba en la piscina. Su sombra empezó a vislumbrar entre la niebla del agua caliente de la piscina. Lentamente, la sombra empezó a coger color, hasta que descubrió de quien se trataba: era Sakura.

- Hola, Sakura – dijo tímidamente Hinata

- Hola, Hinata. ¿Que tal tu última misión? - respondió Sakura

- Bueno...estoy un poco molida – dijo Hinata, tocándose la zona de los hombros – He venido a ver si me desestresaba un poco...

Sakura entendía el porque de su cansancio: según el informe de su misión, habían tenido que estar tres días seguidos combatiendo, pero ella también se merecía un descanso, ya que el trabajo en el Hospital empezaba a amontonarse...Pero sabía que hacer para que las dos pudieran relajarse...Lentamente, se acerco al rostro de Hinata, la cual estaba distraída, poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo

- ¿Que... que pasa, Sakura? - pregunto Hinata, sorprendida

- Se que hacer... para relajarnos – respondió Sakura, con una voz melosa

De repente, los labios de Sakura besaron los de Hinata y rápidamente, ocupaban ya toda su oca. Lentamente, introdujo la lengua en su boca, y empezó a juguetear con la de la Hyûga... Hinata, sorprendido, se resistió, pero un sentimiento dentro de ella se desató en ese momento. La resistencia que antes tenía dejo pasó a una lujuria desatada dentro de la joven Hyûga... Cogió con las dos manos la cabeza de Sakura y empezó a besar efusivamente a su compañera.

Así siguieron un buen rato, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea: dejaron de besarse y empezó a lamer el torso de la pelirrosa, idea que le pareció de lo más divertida a esta. Rápidamente, llego a lamer los pechos de Sakura, entreteniéndose en sus pezones, que rápidamente se pusieron tiesos. Siguió jugando con ellos, mordisqueándolos suavemente hasta que Sakura empezó a emitir unos pequeños jadeos. Después, Sakura tomo las riendas de la situación e hizo lo mismo a Hinata, que no se resistió en absoluto a los lametones que Sakura le daba en los pechos... Tras unos cuantos minutos, Hinata metió una de sus manos, bajo el agua, buscando un espacio entre estas, que encontró entre las piernas de Sakura. Ella notó sus finos y largos dedos en su interior y se estremeció un poco, pero luego se acostumbro al fino tacto. Sakura imitó sus movimientos e hizo lo mismo a su compañera, introduciendo un dedo y luego otro para masajear tal zona.

Tras unos largos minutos de tocamiento, una severa sonrojez apareció en el rostro de ambas. El calor de la piscina y el que llevaban encima resulto ser demasiado para ellas. Salieron de la piscina y siguieron con lo mismo, sentadas en la orilla de la piscina, con las piernas separadas y besándose...

Al poco rato, Sakura se tumbó en el suelo, jadeante y sonrojada. Hinata se tumbó encima de ella, juntando los pellos de la pelirrosa con los suyos y haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran duros y firmes. Después, Hinata empezó a besarla en el cuello, en la boca, descendiendo lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta que llego a la zona de entre las piernas. Ayudándose de sus dedos y de su lengua, empezaba a desentrañar los "misterios" que se ocultaban allí dentro. Empezó lentamente, pero pronto empezó a aumentar el ritmo, hasta que noto las manos de Sakura en su cabeza.

- Sigue, sigue. No pares... - gemía lentamente Sakura

La joven Hyûga entendió la orden y empezó a lamer cuidadosamente los "petalos" de su "flor". Primero lentamente, luego aumento el ritmo y se ayudo de sus finos dedos para acariciarlos. Aumentó cada vez más y más el ritmo, hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció. Saco sus labios y preguntó:

- ¿Sakura, que te...?

Pero su pregunta fue cortada...Una enorme salpicadura brotó de la zona antes "masajeada" por la Hyûga y salpicó en toda la boca a la joven. Una pegajosa sustancia había sido eyaculada por Sakura, con dirección a la boca de Hinata. Hinata se relamió y la dijo a Sakura.

- Ahora... es tu turno, Sakura – dijo Hinata

- Si...si – dijo, temblorosamente ella

Intercambiaron posiciones, pero Hinata puso el culo en pompa para facilitarle las cosas a la debilitada Sakura. Sakura empezó a lamer con soltura la "flor" de Hinata, haciendo que se empezara a gemir lentamente, emitiendo unos gemidos parecidos a los ronroneos de un gato. Siguió lamiendo y, ayudándose de sus hábiles dedos y de las indicaciones de Hinata, siguió lamiendo la zona intima de Hinata, hasta que introdujo por completo la lengua en el interior. Esto hizo que Hinata se estremeciera de verdad, provocando en ella una sensación igual que la de Sakura: en unos segundos, su boca se vió llena de aquel liquido pegajoso. Una vez terminada, las dos se tumbaron en el suelo, cansadas, jadeantes y tremendamente sonrojadas. Después de todo, habían conseguido quitarse el estrés...


End file.
